On the Way to Love
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Puck, Finn and Sugar are going on a trip with Mr.Schue to see the other competition in east Ohio. Puck gets his interest increased for Rachel, what happens when we see that nothing is what it seems? Puckleberry. Pezberry and Faberry friendship and mentions of Fuinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I was inspired by a friend at school to do a story (Puckleberry always). I won't quit the fandom, or quit fan fiction. I BELIEVE IN PUCKLEBERRY! Anyways, tell me if you want me to keep going (: Review, and tell me if you like it.. It's going to be Rachel's POV…**

I got in my Toyota with my best friend Quinn, we were going on a Glee trip today. We will visit another school and meet with the competition and see the talents of others. Honestly, I don't know why we're doing this. It'll only give us the chance to talk to the enemy and let the chance to a kid like Jesse to take one of us away from our true goal here… Winning of course. We arrived at school later than I usually do by a little sooner than some others. Quinn's boyfriend Finn was sitting with her so I decided to sit with Santana on the other side of the bus corridor. Beside us was Noah and Sugar was sitting next to him, we could see that he didn't want to sit next to her. But he dealt with it anyway, like Noah always did.

'Berry, got something to eat?' He asked, knowing that I brought food for an army. Like I always did, because it was better to be prepared.

'I've got Halloween's chocolate bars, want them?'

'That'll be cool, thanks berry you're awesome!' And he winked at me. Weird I thought, wasn't he hung up on Quinn since Shelby came back? Maybe it was just a friendly wink. It probably meant nothing. Noah fell asleep, so I decided to have a chat with Quinn, Santana and because we had no choice Sugar. Not that I don't like Sugar, she can be annoying sometimes. She's what you call loud.

After talking about school stuff, and other things that we've got going in our lives Quinn went back to Finn. And I put my headphones on and I listened to my iPod. I was listening to Lady Gaga's Born This Way album, that I just got the day before. I was listening mostly to _Bloody Mary_ and _Highway Unicorn (On the Way to Love). _An hour left to arrive to our destination, I decided to wake up Noah. It wasn't good for him sleeping all that time, especially on a moving bus where an accident could happen in a second. I playfully hit him on the head, thinking that he'd probably wake up and tell me to just leave him alone. He did that, a little angrier than I thought.

'Berry, can you fucking stop hitting me? I'm trying to sleep, thanks.' He said in a sharp tone, that only Puck could do. When arriving in school in east Ohio where the meeting was held, I stepped down the bus while talking to Santana and the happy Finn and Quinn couple. We walked inside, it was simple balloons and lots of people everywhere. Talking, screaming and running, pretty immature for teenagers I thought. Mr. Schue signed us up and we waited in the main room. We were talking and Noah put his arms around my shoulders, a little caught off guard I pushed him away. Wondering where that came from, I retook my place between Quinn and Noah. He did it again and this time I let him, what's the use of saying no if he will continue anyway? Finn took the opportunity to snap a picture of the both of us, while laughing and saying that it'll be online in no time. Finally, they gave us a tag with the persons that'll be with us for the activities later in the afternoon. I was with Sugar, honestly that made me angry. I wanted to be with Quinn and Santana not her. Nobody wanted to change places with me so I resigned myself to be with her. We went to put our stuff in an arranged locker room, and Noah was waiting for me in the auditorium. Not having another place to sit, I decided to sit with him. Later on, when the other schools performed Quinn, Finn and Santana went to sit with us. Noah was passing me remarks about the other groups, who looked better than us. Then it was Vocal Adrenaline's time, Jesse gained his place as the male lead singer of the group. I was watching him doing a remake of by the Killers that I have to say was very good. Noah not knowing what to do in front of the situation of me watching my two-times boyfriend singing and being good at it in a place where they weren't even supposed to be. He squeezed my hand and smiled to me. Why was he so nice to me? That was weird, since the start of the day he was being nice to me. Which since our fight about when Jesse came to help us, turned really bad and we hadn't talked since then.

_-Flashback- six months ago… _

'_Why did you invite the fucking douche to help us after all he did to you?' Noah seemed really angry, and I didn't understand why. He saw me at prom with him, why talking about it now? _

'_I did it because I know he could help us Noah! He's a winner, he can actually help us! Do you want to win?' _

'_This isn't about fucking winning Rachel! This is about you! Don't you see he just want to get in your pants? Damn, sometimes you're so fucking stupid Rachel! Why do you go back to him? He made an omelette with your head, he hurt you like nobody before.' He called me stupid, I'm not stupid. I forgive him because he had proven he has changed unlike others I know. And he isn't the good person to talk, he always forgives Quinn even though she lied and she has been a total bitch to him. _

'_At least __Puck__ he didn't called me stupid. What's your problem anyway? We're not even friends.' _

'_That doesn't mean that I don't give a shit about you Rachel, I don't want to see you hurt.' He actually said he cared about me? That was nice, kind of unexpected for Noah. _

'_That doesn't mean you can choose what's happening in my life. Jesse and I are only friends, we've moved on. You should too, Jesse has changed Noah. He's different than he was before.' _

'_What tells you he's different? He's the same douche as last year, doesn't mean because Shelby isn't there to give him orders that he can't do nasty things on his own. And don't make me believe that god damn shit Rachel, I saw you two at prom. You're lying. You know what? Fuck that. If he leaves you like he did before, don't come back to me. Because I won't be there to stop your crying, maybe you can fuck Finn while you're at it? Keeping your whore reputation.' Noah turned away from the choir room, visibly angry. And I started crying, Santana who was passing by asked me how I was doing and if she could help me. Since then we were best friends. _

'Berry, berry! It's over, we're going to eat lunch. You're coming?' Noah asked, while Quinn and Santana raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, sure wait for me. I'm coming.'

**A little short to start this story off an see if you guys want to see more. Tell me if you want me to continue! (: And if you do I'll update as soon as I know (: xx **


	2. In Your Arms

**Hey, I got only one review :'( Review more please if you want me to continue&update more faster :D anyway, here's chapter 2xx**

We went for dinner, we had to bring our lunch. I was sitting next to Noah while Santana, Quinn and Sugar were in front of us. There was a special guest for the day, his name was David Kyle. He was one of the biggest glee club counsellor, he was AMAZING! Sugar wanted to have a chance to talk to him too, so we went and saw him. He gave us his autograph, and told us good luck for the future. I went back to finish my lunch with the others, after I've finish. I asked Noah for a piece of gum.

'Can I have gum, please ?' While he gave some to Santana and Quinn.

'On one condition only, I have to get a kiss from you.'

'Okay.' I said as quietly as possible.

We didn't kiss, I went to the bathroom in full speed. I don't know why he is acting all over me like this. It's the first time that I see him like this. What is his problem? We are friends that's all.

I had to go back to meet my group for the activities that were prepared for us, Sugar smiled at me and hugged me tightly. While I said goodbye to Quinn, Santana and Noah.

Our first activity was to sing a song about how we felt right now. I decided to sing a song that I think fitted my feelings perfectly.

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Out on this lonely road, on the road to love_

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Follow that unicorn on the road to love_

_Run, run with the t- [repeats]_

_Run, run with the top down baby, she flies_

_Run, run with the fury of the saint in her eyes_

_Run, run hide your cha-cha, baby she goes_

_With blonde hair and a gun smoking under her toes_

_Ride, ride, pony, ride, ride_

_Ride, ride, pony, tonight_

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Out on this lonely road, on the road to love_

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Follow that unicorn on the road to love_

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

_She's just an American riding a dream_

_And she's got rainbow syrup in her heart that she bleeds_

_They don't care if your papers or your love is the law_

_She's a free soul burning roads with the flag in her bra_

_Ride, ride, pony, ride, ride_

_Ride, ride, pony, tonight_

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Out on this lonely road, on the road to love_

_We can be strong, we can be strong_

_Follow that unicorn on the road to love_

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna fall in love tonight_

_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna drink until we die_

_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna fall in love tonight_

_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna drink until we die_

People clapped their hands, the rest of the others activities went by fast. The only thing on my mind was _Noah. _I couldn't believe everything that was happening. We went in the auditorium again, I sat down next to Noah who put his arms around me and drew stuff on my arms. Hearts, the words _Sweet Caroline _and a little cat. He talked to me in my ear, making me shiver at every word he said. People beside us (I suspect Santana and Quinn) were screaming : 'Why don't you both make out already?' which caused me to blush.

After we went walking around the town, Noah and me we're holding hands and talking, laughing like when we were kids and we wanted to marry each other.

_Flashback - Me 8 years old, Noah 9 years old. _

'_Noah, why your mommy is getting married to Uncle Simon?' _

'_Because the like, like each others.' He faked being sick and I laughed. _

'_Noah, do you think one day I'll get married to my prince charming?' _

'_I promise princess.' I smiled. _

'_Can you be my prince?' He smiled shyly at the floor and said: 'Yes, sure Miss. Rachel Barbra Puckerman.' _

'_Promise me?' _

'_I promise.' _

Quinn and Santana woke me up from my thoughts: 'Lovebirds sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get on the bus. Or else we'll be stuck here.'

'Noah, do you want to sit with me? I know that sitting with Sugar wasn't that fun.'

'Of course princess, I'll sit with you.'

'We got on the bus, and we sat in front of Quinn and Finn. Who told themselves sweet things for only them to hear.'

Noah put his arms around my shoulders and I fell asleep on his torso. Hearing him breathing and feeling his heart beating.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short. But the chapters will get bigger soon I promise. Review please, it helps me to continue writing. Not only this story but the others too. Thanksxx**


	3. The Driveway

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, I feel so bad. It's just that internet (like I said in my other stories) is not working well right now, so I couldn't update. But I keep hope that it'll work well soon and that you'll like this chapter. If you are reading this please review, because I feel that you don't care about this story. Thanks! **

_Quinn and Santana woke me up from my thoughts: 'Lovebirds sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get on the bus. Or else we'll be stuck here.' _

'_Noah, do you want to sit with me? I know that sitting with Sugar wasn't that fun.' _

'_Of course princess, I'll sit with you.' (__**what we ended with, last chapter**__) _

Noah sat down next to me and as a reflex put his arms around me and pulled me close as the bus started moving. We stayed like this for an hour, sitting in a complete silence. Not an awkward silence, it was more comfortable and peaceful. I wondered what it all meant, the attention, us getting close during the day… Maybe he loved me? I was not sure, sometimes I felt chemistry from both our sides. But sometimes, I was the only one feeling it. Oh no, I can't believe I almost said it _I'm in love with Noah Puckerman. _Proclaimed «badass», the one that started the slushie war back in freshman year, my first real boyfriend and the guy that I have a crush on since I was seven. But did he felt the same way too? I should ask Quinn for advice, but she's with Finn right now and sometimes he can be a real blabber mouth. I guess I should text her, I should text Santana too but I have a feeling that she's not over him. I know they were only «fuck-buddies», but I know Santana she have real feelings for him. And Santana didn't do feelings, but I know that she want me with him and I just don't know why.

_TrueStar: Hey Quinnie, can I ask for advice? Just don't tell Finn okay? :/ You know he can be a real blabber mouth sometimes.. _

_QuinnieF: Of course, you can ask me for advice Rachie! Anything for you! And no, I won't tell him pinky swear. _

_TrueStar: Okay thank you. And should I ask Noah what's going on between us? I mean he's acting so strangely with me, I find it weird. What do you think? _

_QuinnieF: Do as you like Rachie! But with Puck we never know, he looks happy with you; really happy. Give it a shot! But even if I don't really like her, you should ask Sugar because she must have saw things while sitting with him and all.. ;) _

_TrueStar: Okay! :D Thanks for the advice Quinnie, it means a lot to me! And I'll ask her, your probably right she saw something maybe (from the outside!) Love you, thanks again!xx _

_QuinnieF: No problem, I know you'd do the same for me Rachie! Love you too Rachie! And tell me what Sugar said, and I'll listen to see what Noah has to say (because I'm only beside you -wink-) xx _

_TrueStar: Sugar…? Can I ask you something? Something personal. _

_Sugary: Yeah sure! :D What's up Rachel? _

_TrueStar: It's about Noah, I wonder if you have seen something about him… Something different… _

_Sugary: Yeah! _

_TrueStar: What did you see Sugar? ;) _

_Sugary: Oops sorry! He seems more happy than usual, especially with you ;) I think you'd make a great couple! :D _

_TrueStar: You really think so..? _

_Sugary: Yeah! :D You two are like Romeo and Juliet or something… You look both so happy and even though Puck is a hot piece of meat. I can say that I don't envy you, you both complete each other. And I just can't be jealous of either one of you. _

_TrueStar: That's really nice Sugar, you mean it? _

_Sugary: Sure! :D_

_TrueStar: Do you think I should ask him what's going on between me and him? Do you think that he may be in love with me? _

_Sugar: That wouldn't surprise me! And yeah! Go ask him out ;) _

_TrueStar: Thank you Sugar! _

_Sugary: No problem Rachel! :Dxx _

So I guess my decision is made, I'll text Quinn after I ask Noah what's going on between us. I wonder what he will say, after all this is Noah Puckerman that we are talking about, he doesn't do love. At worst, I'll learn that he just wanted to get in my pants. Well, here goes nothing…

'Hey Noah! Can we talk?' He looked confused about the conversation we were going to have.

'Yeah sure, what's up Rach?' Breathe in, breathe out. Get a grip of yourself, you are Rachel Berry next Barbra Streisand of the world and you're almost dying over a boy you've known almost all your life. You're capable of doing this. 'Noah, what's happening between the both of us? I, I don't understand.'

He sighed and looked in my eyes, I almost melted in his hazel eyes. He was more gorgeous than I ever saw him.

'Rachel, I think that I like you.' He likes me? That's all, oh that's really deceiving. Especially after that wonderful day. He must have saw my smile falling down a little because he added: 'Do you remember when we were at the wedding of my uncle? And you asked me what was going on? And I told you they were getting married because they liked, liked each other?' I silently nodded, taking my own breath away.

'Well, I like you the same way. Me, Noah Puckerman proclaimed «bad-ass» is in love with future Broadway star Rachel Berry.'

'I, I don't know what to say Noah…' I was starstruck, I couldn't believe it he loved me! Noah Puckerman loved me. My heart was beating fast, I never was able not to say anything. It was purely magical, the best day of my life.

'You don't have to say anything Rach.' He leaned in and locked his eyes with mine. We were at two inches from our lips touching, how I missed his kisses I can't believe I'm getting it all back. Until, I heard Santana say: 'Rachel, can you come over here?' I hear Noah groan, visibly angry that she interrupted us.

'What's the problem Santana?' She looked me straight in the eyes and said slowly: 'Don't ever touch my man? Did I make it clear diva?' I nodded and went back to Noah, who looked really upset. The rest of the trip was made in complete silence. What did she mean by «my man« ? Wasn't she dating Brittany ? I should have known that the day was going to well, it had to end like this. When the bus stopped, Noah went out and didn't even look in my eyes. I couldn't believe it, he had just told me he loved me! Why was he angry now? I went back to Quinn's car with Finn and I waved goodbye to , Sugar and Santana who looked happy about her act. The trip to my house was silent, Finn and Quinn didn't say a word which was unusual. As I got out of the car, Quinn did the same telling Finn she'd be back in a minute.

'Rachie? Are you okay? What did Santana do and why is Noah so angry? I heard him telling you that he loved you. And Puck doesn't do love.'

'I'll tell you later okay? I'm feeling tired right now, okay? I'm sorry.' I hugged Quinn, waved Finn goodbye and entered in my house kissed my two fathers goodnight and went to bed. It was only eight and I was tired as «hell».

**I'm sorry to make Santana this «bitchy», and to make Puck/Rachel not kissing :/ So, thanks for reading and I hope I can update more soonish :D And please review and give me some ideas if you have some, that would be nice! ;) **


End file.
